Kairn's Christmas Wish
by Ziya Hitsugaya
Summary: Karin made a wish that seems imposable or is it? Read and find out.


**Karin's Christmas Wish (Beta-ed by The Sixth Kuchiki)**  
Christmas morning had come and Karin was woken by her very happy twin sister Yuzu  
"Karin! Karin! Wake up it's Christmas!" Yuzu called, clearly excited today was Christmas!  
Karin groaned looking at the clock to see it was five AM.  
"Yuzu? Why is it that every year this day you wake me up at five am?" Karin asked sleepily.  
"Because Karin I like to make my Christmas wish before the sun rises with you at me side. As long as you are there with me my Christmas wish always comes true! Maybe you should make a Christmas wish this year too."  
"That's not going to happen Yuzu, you know I don't believe in this stuff." Karin protested.  
"Karin just please try and be happy this year? Just make a Christmas wish with me and I will let go back to sleep."  
"Fine Yuzu,if it would make you happy."  
Karin walked to the window where Yuzu stood and closed her eyes. Karin unknowingly said one word.  
"Toshiro"  
Yuzu smiled a knowing smile then spoke thanks Karin. She then walked downstairs to start cooking for Christmas dinner.  
Three hours later Yuzu was still cooking talking to Ichigo who was sitting at the table. Karin walked into the kitchen when she heard talking.  
Both Yuzu and Ichigo stopped talking Karin walked in. They looked at her innocently, which annoyed Karin to no end.  
"What?!" She asked, the annoyed look no leaving her face.  
"Nothing." Both Yuzu and Ichigo replied, blinking inocently.  
Ichigo stood, walking over to the door, and said, "I have to go. I'll be back later."  
Then turn back to Yuzu and said "Don't worry Yuzu, I will get IT taken care of. See you when I get back."  
"Get what taken care of?" Karin asked impatiently.  
Ichigo looked at Karin, and said, "You'll find out later to night when I get back." He then left to go somewhere...  
At Urahara's Shop:

Ichigo made is his as usual barging in and loud as ever.  
"Where is Urahara? I need to get to the Seireitei."  
"Ah... Ichigo I see your as lively as ever. Now tell me, why do you want go to soul society?" Urahara asked, flipping out his fan.  
"I need to speak to some one there, please I don't have much time."  
"Fine, tell everyone I said hi!" Ichigo rolled his eyes.  
"And try not to get into any fights there."  
"Thanks Urahara."  
In soul society Squad 10 barracks:

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was just finishing his paper work for the day.  
His lieutenant had actuality did her paper work the day before, lessening the load he had for that day.  
He was just walking out of his office when he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure coming towards him.  
He groaned as he thought; Great what kind of trouble he brought with him this time? And why does it have to be today of all days?  
As he watched Ichigo drawing near and finally coming to a stop.  
"Hello Kurosaki, what do you need?" Hitsugaya asked in a sharp tone.  
"Hey Toshiro, what makes think I am in trouble?" Ichigo asked with a grin, "I am not in trouble I am here to ask you a favor."  
"And what kind of favor that would be?"  
Ichigo told Toshiro what Yuzu said.

"I'll be there, just give me a hour." Toshiro said, walking towards his home. He stopped and said, "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki!"  
Meanwhile in the world of the living:

Karin was just walking around thinking about a certain white haired captain, "I really miss him. He seems to be the only person who understands me. I hope he's okay. Knowing him he's probably yelling at Matsumoto." She couldn't help but laugh at the thought.  
Finally she looked up to find herself in the same spot they first met, "This place really is beautiful...No wounder he likes coming here."  
She sat there for few hours just thinking about everything that has happen for the past few years.  
She spoke out loud as she said, "Toshiro, I know you can't hear me,but you really are my best friend... I wish I could see you again."  
Suddenly she heard a familiar voice say, "You should be careful what you wish for. You might just get it."  
Karin turned around to see teal eyes looking in to her gray eyes a smile appeared on her face.  
Karin hugged him with out thinking and said, "I am so glad you're here. How long will you be here?"  
Toshiro chuckled, and said, "I am here for a few days. And it is good to see you, too. We'd better get going. Your brother invited me for Christmas dinner."  
"Okay," she said as she and Toshiro left to go back to the Kurosaki Clinic all she could think was...  
I got my Christmas wish!


End file.
